Kiss, Bed, Slap, Fear
by L Ducky
Summary: It's basically an AngelCollins smutty PWP. I was sick of Mark and Roger getting all the Msection stuff. OneShot


**Never written anything like this before, so be nice. Please?**

**And Angel is "he" because he is out of drag.**

Walking home on Friday, Collins could barely stand. He didn't have enough energy to even turn the key in the lock. He just weakly lifted his foot and kicked the door three times, hoping Angel would come to his rescue – not for the first time. He was in luck. A girlish figure purple swirly PJs opened the door and immediately coo-ed over Collins.

"Oh, baby, you look so tired. Let's get you in bed… do you want dinner?" Angel asked gently. Collins couldn't even shake his head. He grunted twice to say "nuh-uh."

"I understand, honey. Let's just get you in bed. Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday, you don't need to work." Angel laughed softly "none of us really gets up before noon on Saturday." She held his shoulders and tried to guide him towards the shared bedroom. He could barely move his legs, so Angel took advantage of the situation. The drag queen wrapped her arms around Collins and, noting his smile, pressed her body against him, moving towards the bedroom. She lay him down on the bed, and his eyes drooped closed immediately. Angel smiled at her lover and snuggled up beside him for a good night's sleep.

-

The sun blazed through the window, putting a spotlight on the lovers in their bed. Collins was the first to wake. He turned his head and found an out-of-drag Angel curled up against him and smiled. He kissed his lover softly to wake him up. The smaller man's eyes opened drowsily. The kiss broke as Angel smiled.

"What a nice way to wake up in the morning." He didn't have a chance to say much more, as Collins flipped over and soon was on top of Angel, kissing him as hard as he could. Teeth clashed, but neither of them minded. The kiss continued until lack of oxygen got to their brains. It broke slowly, and the air rushed back into their lungs. Angel toyed with the hem of Collins' shirt, smiling suggestively. Collins smiled back and reached his arms around Angel's waist. Angel, meanwhile, reached up and traced the muscles on his professor's stomach. The professor lightly slapped Angel's hand.

"Tsk, tsk, Angel. Am I going to have to punish you?"

Angel winked at him. "Maybe."

"Well, what do you think is appropriate?"

"Is the scary professor going to give me detention?" Angel looked at his lover with the puppy eyes he knew would charm Collins into next to anything.

"I think he will think of something more…" the philosopher granted his lover a small kiss "… creative."

While Angel was distracted with kisses, Collins lifted the drummer's loose white shirt off his slender body. He ran his fingers across the Latino's body, and Angel seemed surprised at the touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" Collins assured him

"And I'm not made of glass." Angel surprised them both by flipping over and straddling Collins.

"My turn," he said simply. He reached his delicate hands under Collins' shirt and slowly traced his hands up his lover's chest. Collins' breath quickened, and Angel felt the groin beneath him harden. The drag queen smiled at the way she could make him react. He slowly pulled the shirt off of his horny lover, when his darker hand covered his lighter one.

"Let me help-"

"Nuh-uh. My turn."

"Fucking tease…" he murmured. Angel kissed Collins' neck.

"But at least I'm fun," he replied. Once the shirt was gone, Angel began to attack the professor's chest. Licking, biting, kissing resulted in soft moans from Collins' throat. Angel relished the feeling of control over Collins. He paused for a bit and reached up to kiss the bigger man's lips, and Angel got caught in a lust-filled makeout. In two quick motions, both men were suddenly completely nude, with Collins now on top of Angel. This drove both men over the edge. Collins slowly started kissing and lovebiting the drummer's collarbone. Angel arched his back and moaned.

"Collins…"

"Now I know that's not what you _want_ to call me." He said in a husky whisper.

"Tom," Angel whispered back.

"I can't hear you, baby. You're gonna need to speak up." Collins said with a smile.

"Make me." Angel dared, returning the smile.

"Gladly."

Angel smiled and kissed Collins again, with as much passion as he could. Tongues danced, as did hips. Collins grinded against Angel. He could barely hear the groans above his own breathing as he whispered into his ear,

"Please, Angel." Collins gently bit Angel's ear, and heard a whimper. The Latino rolled over and felt a very hard, slick, _wonderful_ Collins enter him.

"Tom- I- Tom-" as they steadied their rhythm, their heavy breathing began to match it, when, suddenly,

"**TOM!**" Angel writhed beneath his lover. Collins reached forward and grabbed hold of Angel while attacking his neck. Angel was beyond control. He screamed and moaned Collins' name over and over. Collins closed his eyes and bathed in the ecstasy of Angel. Oh, _god_ how he lived him. One final beat in the rhythm and they separated. Angel turned over and kissed the beautiful man beside him. They were both hot and sweaty, just laying there in each other's arms. Collins spoke first.

"I think I need a shower… care to join?"

**Okay: the story behind me writing this fic.**

**I never see smutty AngelCollins stuff… it's all fluff. I thought Angel and Collins could use some action, because Mark and Roger always seem to get it. So here it is. I hope you liked it.**

**And this is my last post before I spend a week in Montana. On a dude ranch. I am not a horse-person.**

**Please review!**


End file.
